moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
WALL-E/Transcript
Transcript (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) ♪ Out there There's a world outside of Yonkers ♪ ♪ Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby ♪ ♪ There's a slick town, Barnaby ♪ ♪ Out there Full of shine and sparkle ♪ ♪ Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby ♪ ♪ Listen, Barnaby ♪ ♪ Put on your Sunday clothes There's lots of world out there ♪ ♪ Get out the brilliantine and dime cigars ♪ ♪ We're gonna find adventure in the evening air ♪ ♪ Girls in white in a perfumed night ♪ ♪ Where the lights are bright as the stars ♪ ♪ Put on your Sunday clothes We're gonna ride through town ♪ ♪ In one of those new horse-drawn open cars ♪ ♪ We'll see the shows at Delmonico's ♪ ♪ And we'll close the town in a whirl ♪ ♪ And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl ♪ (WIND HOWLING) ♪ ...ride through town ♪ ♪ In one of those new horse-drawn open cars ♪ ♪ We'll see the shows at Delmonico's... ♪ ♪ ...whirl ♪ ♪ And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl ♪ (MUSIC CONTINUES) (WHIRRING) (BEEPS) (CHIRPING) (MUSIC CONTINUES) Oh! (GRUNTING) (EXCLAIMS) (EXCLAIMS CURIOUSLY) (MUSIC STOPS) (WHISTLES) (CHIRPS) (SHUDDERING) Huh. (JINGLE PLAYING ON P.A.) ♪ Buy N Large is your superstore ♪ ♪ We got all you need and so much more ♪ (CHATTERING) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) (WALL-E SQUAWKS) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING HAPPILY) MALE VOICE: Too much garbage in your face? There's plenty of space out in space! BNL star liners leaving each day. We'll clean up the mess while you're away! The jewel of the BNL fleet, the Axiom. Spend your five-year cruise in style, waited on 24 hours a day by our fully automated crew, while your captain and autopilot chart a course for nonstop entertainment, fine-dining and with our all-access hoverchairs, even Grandma can join the fun. There's no need to walk. The Axiom. Putting the star in executive star liner. Because of BNL, space is the final fun-tier! (STATIC BUZZING) (MOTOR WHIRRING) (HUMMING CHEERFULLY) (WALL-E WHISTLES) (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) ♪ No Monday in your Sunday ♪ ♪ No Monday in your Sunday clothes ♪ (HUMMING) ♪ Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out ♪ ♪ Strut down the street and have your picture took ♪ ♪ Dressed like a dream Your spirits seem to turn about ♪ ♪ That Sunday is a certain sign ♪ Oh-ho! ♪ That you feel as fine as you look ♪ (IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT PLAYING) ♪ And we'll recall ♪ Wow! ♪ When time runs out ♪ Ahh. Whoa. ♪ That it only ♪ ♪ took a moment ♪ ♪ to be loved ♪ ♪ a whole life ♪ ♪ long. ♪ (RATTLING) (WIND HOWLING) (IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT PLAYING) ♪ And that is all ♪ ♪ That love's about... ♪ (ALARM SOUNDING) Uh-oh. (WARBLES) Oh... (MOTOR WHIRRING) (WHISTLES) (SQUEAKS) (MOTOR WHIRRING) (SQUEAKING) ♪ ...a moment ♪ (SIGHING) ♪ to be loved ♪ ♪ a whole life ♪ (METALLIC CREAKING) ♪ long. ♪ (BEEPING) (WALL-E GROANING) (WALL-E GROANING) (GROANING) (CLANGING) (GROANS) (CLANKS) (MUTTERING) (MOANING) (BEEPING) (ELECTRONIC BELL CHIMING) (WHIRRING) (SKITTERING) (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) (SIGHS CONTENTEDLY) (SQUELCHES) (SCREAMS) Aw! (WALL-E EXHALES IN RELIEF) (SHUDDERING) (WHISTLING) Whoa! (SQUEAKS) (KEYS RATTLING) (CAR ALARM CHIRPS) (GRUNTING) (WHISTLES) Whoa. Ooh! (SCREAMING) (KNOCKING) Ooh! (CHIRPS) (WHISTLES) (BLEEPS) Huh? Whoa! (BLEEPS) Ha! (EXCLAIMS) (GRUNTS) Aha! Uh... (SHIP RUMBLING) (WARBLING IN CONFUSION) (YELPS) (SCREAMING) (WALL-E SCREAMING) (ENGINES POWERING DOWN) (SHUDDERING) (GRUNTS) (SHUDDERING) (WHOOSHING) (EXCLAIMS) (PANICKING) (SCREAMS) (DESCENDING WHOOSH) (METALLIC CLANGING) (ELECTRONIC WARBLING) (WHINING) Whoa! (BEEPING) (BUZZES) (CLANGING) (WALL-E YELPS SOFTLY) (ENGINES POWERING UP) (RUMBLING) (SHUDDERING) (EVE BEEPING) (BEEPING) Whoa! (ZIPPING) (WHISTLES APPRECIATIVELY) (SONIC BOOM) (COOING) (EXCLAIMS) (COCKROACH SQUEAKS) (RUMBLING) (WEAPON DRONING) (CHATTERING IN FEAR) (BEEPING) (ELECTRONIC SCANNING) (BEEPS) (BEEPING) (COCKROACH CHIRPS) (WALL-E EXCLAIMS WORRIEDLY) (SHUDDERING) (EXCLAIMS) (SQUEAKS) EVE: Ooh! (GASPS) (LAUGHING) (CHUCKLES) (WALL-E SCREAMING IN ALARM) Who are you? (WALL-E SHUDDERING) EVE: Who are you? Who are you? (COCKROACH SQUEAKING) (BEEPING) (BUZZES) (SIGHS) (LA VIE EN ROSE PLAYING) (SCANNING AND BEEPING) (WALL-E SCREAMS) (EXCLAIMS) (YELPING) (SCREAMING) ♪ Hold me close and hold me fast ♪ ♪ The magic spell you cast ♪ ♪ This is la vie en rose ♪ (EVE EXCLAIMS) ♪ When you kiss me heaven sighs ♪ ♪ And though I close my eyes ♪ ♪ I see la vie en rose ♪ WALL-E: Whoa! ♪ When you press me into your heart ♪ ♪ I'm in a world apart ♪ ♪ A world where roses bloom ♪ ♪ And when you speak Angels sing from above ♪ ♪ Everyday words seem to turn into love songs ♪ (EXCLAIMS) Hmm. (SIGHS DISAPPOINTEDLY) (YELPS) (BUZZES) (BUZZES) (EVE GRUMBLING) (BUZZES ANGRILY) (BUZZES ANGRILY) Uh-oh. (STRAINING) (GRUNTS IN FRUSTRATION) (DISTANT EXPLOSIONS) (WALL-E WHISTLING CASUALLY) (WHISTLING CASUALLY) (CLEARS THROAT) (EVE SHOUTS INDISTINCTLY) (WALL-E WHISTLES) (EVE INQUIRING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGES) WALL-E: Huh? (EVE INQUIRING IN FOREIGN LANGUAGE) EVE: Directive? Oh! EVE: Directive? (WALL-E TITTERING) (SHUDDERING) WALL-E: Ta-da! EVE: Ooh! -(ENUNCIATING) Directive? -Directive? Classified. Oh. EVE: Name? (HESITANTLY) (STAMMERS) WALL-E. WALL-E. (SIGHS) WALL-E. (GIGGLES) EVE. (STRUGGLING) EVE. E... Ah! "EVE. EVE." EVE. (LAUGHING) WALL-E: EVE. EVE: "EVE." (ALARM SOUNDING) WALL-E: EVE... EVE! EVE! EVE! (SCREAMS) WALL-E! WALL-E! (WIND ROARING) (SNEEZES) (SIGHS) Oh. (WALL-E WHISTLES) (WALL-E HUMMING SOFTLY) (WALL-E HUMMING SOFTLY) (SQUEAKING) Ooh! (DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY PLAYING) ♪ Here is a little song I wrote ♪ (EXCLAIMS) ♪ ...note for note Don't worry ♪ ♪ Be happy. ♪ (WALL-E WHISTLES) (EXCLAIMS ENTHUSIASTICALLY) Here. (GASPS) (EVE WARBLES) WALL-E: Look. (POPPING) Pop. You pop. (EVE GIGGLES) (WALL-E WHISTLES) (POPPING RAPIDLY) EVE: Ooh! (WHISTLES) (BOTH EXCLAIM) EVE: Oops. (WALL-E SCREAMS) (MUTTERING NERVOUSLY) (GROANING IN CONCERN) (STATIC BUZZING) (PUT ON YOUR SUNDAY CLOTHES PLAYING) ♪ Monday in your Sunday ♪ EVE: Ooh! ♪ No Monday in your Sunday clothes ♪ ♪ Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out ♪ (WALL-E HUMMING ALONG) ♪ Strut down the street and have your picture took ♪ ♪ Dressed like a dream Your spirits seem to turn about ♪ ♪ That Sunday shine is a certain sign ♪ ♪ That you feel as fine as you look ♪ (WALL-E BECKONS) ♪ ...new down to your toes ♪ ♪ Get out your feathers Your patent leathers ♪ (WALL-E HUMMING) ♪ Your heads and buckles and bows (EXCLAIMING IN GROWLING ALARM) (CRASHING) (WALL-E GRUNTS) WALL-E? (GROANS) (GROANING) (WARBLES IN CONCERN) WALL-E: Whoa! Uh-oh! Whoa! Uh... (WALL-E MUTTERING) (GRUNTS) Ha! (EVE WARBLES) Ooh! WALL-E: (IN AWE) Oh! (IT ONLY TAKES A MOMENT PLAYING) ♪ And that is all ♪ ♪ that love's about ♪ ♪ And we'll recall ♪ ♪ When time runs out ♪ ♪ That it only ♪ (WALL-E WARBLES) EVE: Ooh! ♪ took a moment ♪ ♪ to be loved ♪ EVE! ♪ a whole life ♪ ♪ long. ♪ (EXCLAIMS) (GIGGLES) Hmm? Ooh! (BEEPING) (BLEEPING) (ENGINES POWERING UP) (WALL-E SHUDDERING) (STEADY PULSING) WALL-E: Whoa. EVE. EVE? (EXCLAIMS SOFTLY) EVE! EVE! (INSISTENTLY) EVE! (MACHINERY WHIRRING) (RUMBLING) (THUNDER CRASHING) WALL-E: Whoa! (WALL-E SCREAMING) (SQUEAKS) (SIGHS) Ah! (GRUNTING) (GLASS SHATTERS) (GAME BEEPING) (SIGHS) Category:Disney Transcripts Category:Pixar Transcripts